Xynn Mattox
{Somehow it wont let me upload the image I want so lets see if this one works} {write up later - This wiki is for a community I am on for documentation purposes} The Clause: This wont have anything really to do with the actual story line of the community Xynn was created for. Its more of the meat within the back ground of how he came to join the Imperial Knights, and the aftermath of that choice. Xynn Mattox is a Rogue Sith Apprentice among the varied Imperial Knights studying Starfighter Combat and Military Tactics. He was originally from Corellia and before being recruited lived as a Criminal Boss within an unknown Syndicate. His Father was a smuggler while his Mother was a former Jedi that had left the Order and subsequently had her powers severed for breaking their "rule of law" that spoke candidly of celibacy. "During birth I was lucky to be gifted with the force at all knowing what my mother went through" -Xynn speaking candidly about the troubles he is faced with on a daily basis. Prologue -Before He was Sith- Xynn was born in the cultural district of Coronet City on Corellia to Jericho and Daniella Mattox. His was an unnatural birth due to several factors that came with trying to deliver an unwell child. that hospital had its work ahead of it to keep Xynn alive which only helped name him. Being a sickly child he often went through soft periods where there was no sickness and he was mentally well, then there were the months where his mental health had been placed in harms reach. Every doctor they sought couldn't explain it, finally Daniella put her faith in the force and slowly saw it rewarded as the child was filled with the rogue energies of the living force. He recovered even though slowly. He was 10 before the healing began, somehow the living force was the very thing that had saved him in the end. Funny how it seems it only saved him when he was metaphysically suffering on his death bed. His mother knew that it only did so because he was given possibility of tapping into the force at birth, else he would have died. Chapter 1 -Rise of Rogue Alpha Family- "I was saved merely because I had somehow called upon the force, my mother had little to do with it" At the age of 13 RAF was launched in the district of Coronet that now housed some of the more rogue-ish criminal children on the planet. In one fell swoop that had been in planning for over two years was launched against the faculty of the Coronet Junior Academy in which forced the facility into lockdown, it helped the crews to take it over. The plan had been successfully launched and within a few weeks the academy belonged to the RAF element. From here there illicit activities began to slowly expand. Within another year they had incorporated the local security force into their collective and forced it into a black-out period. Keeping their business underground the entire RAF crew made their profits off the backs of their natural enemies while keeping the leadership under the radar of those who could expose them. Within a few more years RAF had taken over completely and gained a vast wealth by profiting off the misery of the alien scum they hated and placing Humans under the protection of their organization. RAF then expanded itself by coming up with a new mantra that was completely xenophobic. Xynn and his counterparts seen the aliens as the only natural enemy of human kind and were dedicated to killing them if they couldn't force them to kneel. Chapter 2 -Alien Shutdown- Xynn's life was spared by the will of the Darkside only, for this a price needed to be paid. A toll needed to be raised, and a debt needed to be resolved. The darkside guided him as he made his rounds as it had instructed. Shortly after he woke from near death he began paying close attention to the plague that was infesting everyday life. Aliens were every where and weren't exactly a friendly face for the nationalist communities within. White Humans, Yellow Humans, even some Near Humans or Subhumans were treated as trash by them. The security also had hatred for the humans of Coronet. It was a very disturbing thing to witness. Whites were severely beaten and arrested for the "laws" bias view of Non-Compliance; Blacks were beaten and killed for being seen in the streets during "curfew" and "Yellows" were executed on a daily basis. This only enraged Xynn seeing their lives never mattered to the "law" only because they weren't born of wealth like the majority of these aliens and the "elite" politicians. He watched passively each day learning more about his mission, in the end it wasn't their treatment of the others that forced him to act but of his mother. because she was a woman with a different skin tone than her son she was made a target of opportunity. One day when they walked out of the grocery store the security pounced. It all happened quickly as they came in with vibrostaves and their assault weapons, they knocked her to the ground while grabbing Xynn trying to remove him as they beat her whilst yelling profanities. Xynn quickly tapped into his gifts as he watched them beat his mother. Xynn's blood boiled and he reached out with the force causing the security officers skin to break out in lacerations from the force wound ability, an alien even had a heart attack from the power. This was the turning point in his life, one where he would gather his forces and launch the plan to takeover and protect the humans from these cruel and despicable Xeno's. During the formation of the RAF Xynn would venture out at night in open defiance of the unlawful regulations of Corsec. He relied on knowledge of Sabaac, making well placed moves in the fold of an ancient struggle for dominance. Xynn learned how to play the card game from his time of sneaking into the local casino and watching the talent of some of the more notorious players within their fold. It became the very game he sought to master and utilize against his foes - and he mastered it quickly by playing the card game against his associates to start with, then moving underground to begin his career of domination. While beginning his tedious career in being a card shark he knew he needed to assign symbols to those he wished to oust from power. Handing the "star" card to the "law" and the "idiot" card to himself for good measure as it was the one the "house" was known to rely upon. This only helped to boost his campaign as he was inadvertently removing the real powers to be from manifest of the unfolding power grab. The game was quickly coming unto the fold of reality as the cards were being stacked against those who call themselves "authority". In order to complete his mission he would need more than foot soldiers, commanders, and a card deck - The "Idiots" Array Effect was needed to become more than just a symbol of gambling, a simple debt would need to be brought forth and repaid.. But how? The simple answer was blood, Xynn wasn't a "simp" mastermind. He needed a true challenge to route his cause to the grandiose. Stalking the streets at night allowed him to become familiar with stealth, it helped to mold his moves and master the art of deception.